The Dale
by LLN
Summary: The world ended.The was destoryed by humans and rebuilt. DEmons are now common knowledge they live with them in Strongholds controlled by Warlords. XanSpike some XanHarmony, AngelLindsey.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dale Author: LLN Fandom: Buffy/Angel crossover.  
Pairings: Angel(us)/ Lindsey, Drusilla/Wes, Conner/ Dawn. Some Xan/Harmony eventually Xan/Spike. There will be SLASH!  
Spoilers: All of Buffy& Angel.  
Warnings: No worst than the shows.  
Summary: The world ended, humans destroyed most of it. Demons are now common knowledge since most live in strongholds with them Strongholds are controlled by Warlords. Disclaimer: Joss Wheadon owns them. I don't.

One Night in 2008

Harmony Kendall walked, in the pouring rain, along the edges of the sinkhole that at one time she called home. The rain soaked her clothes but strangely she didn't care, hadn't cared about anything for a year now...

She sighed, and tried not to cry but lost that battle. Vampires weren't suppose to cry, or love or care but she did...not that she had a soul or anything, cause she didn't. No it was worse than that. She was just odd and others of her kind knew that and avoided her. An outcast was what she was now...she now understood how Buffy Summers felt.  
She tried not to shed tears for her lost home, lost friends, her lost humanity. Her lost self, cause she was...lost. The home she had, had at Wolfram&Hart was lost to her and had been for a year since Angel took on Blackthorn. She knew Angel and her Blondie Bear had survived the fight. But she didn't know where they were or if they were even together. Lorne last she heard was in Las Vegas singing in a demon owned casino five nights a week. Wesley had died in the battle with Blackthorn. Gunn went back to his old gang, or what was left of it.

Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, as she noticed a male figure walking toward her, a long black trench coat billowing in the wind. He was carrying a backpack she wiped the rain from her face so she could see him more clearly. She thought it was Angel, but saw that he wasn't quite tall enough to be him. Suddenly he was standing in front of her, lightening flashed again illumining his features that were familiar. Dark brown hair, longer than she had ever seen it was pulled into a ponytail at his neck, lips she knew could smile with a wolfish charm. Dark tanned skin that smelled like sunshine even in this storm.

The only thing different was that he now had power. She could see it, it was in the way he carried himself now, that and his eyes were now a brilliant violet color. They reminded her of an animals or a vampire in game face. They were beautiful and unnatural and suited him well.

" You," she whispered then he smiled and Harmony knew she wasn't alone anymore.

City of Angels Stronghold, 2208

The world was a strange place, thought the Master of the Arelius. The end of the world had come and the cause was not some demon or god but the humans themselves. Angelus had wonder why he had even bothered trying to save them. The World Powers were nothing like they had been. In fact communicating with another country was all but impossible. The people had returned to a state like the 1500's but with some modern things. They still had in door plumbing, and electricity. The Pulse of 2013 had shown people that they couldn't and shouldn't rely on technology. It had caused worldwide computer crashes, which most countries never recovered from.

The Powers that be in 2045 decides that Angel lost his soul far to much for their comfort, so they merged his demon and soul never would he lose it, the Powers had seen that a Champion without the hope of happiness became a dangerous thing to their plans. Then came the Mini Ice Age of 2099 that affected mostly France and the surrounding countries.

In 2130 came the Plagues that wiped out half of the human population. In 2170 the Veil of Denial was lifted and demons and vampires became common knowledge. With 2197 came the Sickness of the Slayers, a plague that just affected the Slayers, only four Slayer lines still exist.

Angelus shook away the memories of history; he had learned that one must live in the Now and not the past. He looked around the room in which his family sat. The family that had helped create his Empire. The City of Angels Stronghold was the largest in what use to be California and Nevada. Their borders ended at what use to be the city limits of L.A.

He walked past Spike who was lounging on a couch. Spike smirked at him as he blew smoke rings from the cigarette he was smoking. He and Spike still didn't get a long but they had learned to live with each other. Their souls made sure they would never kill each other but they would still beat each other up when the mood struck them. He still dressed the same but his duster was now a dark brown one that he got from a Watcher he killed when a Slayer and Watcher Team attacked there stronghold in 2114. Spike had finally stopped bleaching his hair and let it grow out; it fell in soft wheat blond curls. It made him look like the poet he had once been. He had told Angelus once the reason he stopped bleaching it was that since no one remembered who Billy Idol was there was no point to it, because he could no longer tell the story about how Idol stole the look from him.

His son Conner the Destroyer sat in an armchair in the corner of the room with his wife, Dawn Summers in his lap. It didn't surprise Angelus that the only two people in the world who shouldn't exist (one the child of two vampires, the other a ancient mystical key) found each other. That had been a courtship with wonking spells (Willow), nosy Slayers (Buffy and Faith), A Chaos Mage (Ethan Rayne), and a lot of pissed off Watchers (Giles, Wood, and Andrew). Oh, can't forget about the Prophecy about they couldn't meet or it would be the end of an era.

Drusilla sat on a small loveseat whispered about the stars to Wesley, who whispered back about the wind making Drusilla giggle. She had turned him after he had been wounded in the battle with Blackthorn. Drusilla had been near to watch out for her Daddy and his companions. But it was the first man that Drusilla had turned that day that was the real surprise, the one leaning next to the window looking out it. Lindsey MacDonald, she had turned him after Lorne at shot him at Wolfram&Hart under Angel's orders Lorne had left him for dead. Drusilla had found him as he was crawling away to die. Angelus had didn't find out about either Childer until 2060. Drusilla had made it clear that Wesley was hers; she told Angelus in one of her more lucid moments that she had turned Lindsey for her Daddy because he never would even if he had wanted too.

It wasn't long after he found out about them that he had made Lindsey his Mate. He wrapped an arm around his beloved's waist and nuzzled his neck. Lindsey leaned back against his mate.

"Tell me some good news." Angelus said to him.

Lindsey sighed " Are you sure you want the Dale?"

"Of course. It's between us and the Anaheim Stronghold tactically it is the next step."

"Don't you wonder why Anaheim hasn't attacked the Dale themselves?" Lindsey frowned " It's a small Stronghold, it could easily be over taken yet no on has be able to do so."

Angelus made a sound for him to continue.

" The Warlord of the Dale is different than the leaders of the other Holds we taken. Most of them were thankful because we freed they from worst Warlords. But the Dale's leader is loved by all the demon and human alike that live in the Hold from what our spies report."

"What do you suggest we do, I want the Dale it has a lot of memories for me. Not all good ones but still memories." Angelus asked him.

" An alliance, their strong Angel. Any leader that can keep their Hold for almost hundred and fifty years is not someone you want for an enemy."

"About that I've heard rumors about the Dale's Warlord..."

"From everything our spies found out the Dale's leader Lexian has owned it since it was built some say he was there before the Pulse hit but that is just hearsay."

Angelus was silent for a long time. Then whispered into Lindsey's ear " Let's try an alliance, if he refuses we can always kill him."

The Dale Stronghold, 2208 a few days later

Harmony frowned at the scowling dark haired man that sat in the throne like chair carelessly.

"Lexian, we need this alliance it maybe the only chance we get. Otherwise they will attack us and I don't think our forces can with stand an assault from the City of Angels Hold." Harmony told him reasonable.

"There Arelius!" The Master of the Dale stated plainly as if that explained everything.

'And it maybe it did.' She thought with a sigh.

"Don't tell me, your going to let something that happened almost two hundred years ago color your judgment now!" Harmony asked.  
He glared, violet eyes flashing with anger as he stood up and walked toward her.

"Fine, I won't." he told her to Harmony's disbelief.

"We need this Lex, if we don't..."

"I know." He cut her off with a sigh of his own. Then looked at the vampiress " Make sure whoever they send knows the laws of the Dale and that while there here they must obey them and if they don't, if they break them they will be punished by our ways."

Harmony looked shocked at he was giving in so easily. Lexian saw this and reach our to grab her by her hair bring her to him roughly.

" Know this, this is your responsibly. Anything that goes wrong, you will suffer for it. I'll make you scream." He said harshly. She could tell by the look in his eyes he meant it and that she wouldn't be screaming in the good way.

"Yes, Lexian." Harmony agreed softly. He nodded then pushed her away from him gently he walked to the door and stopped then looked back to her and said " Just don't get your hopes up about this it could be the end of us all." Then he walked out of the room.

Harmony sighed and sat down in Lexian's chair whispering "Damn it all." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dale 2

Adam Pierson moved quickly out of the way as the Warlord of the Dale stormed past him. He wondered what had happened that upset their leader, wondering if a war council would be called. He continued on this way to the Great Library in which he was the Head Archivist. Which Adam thought had to be a joke on Lexian's part. Because Adam had forgotten more history then what had ever been recorded. Lexian had an odd sense of humor at times...of course we are talking about the same man that took on a horde of Klyeida demons with just a sword and a quip.

He remembered when he had met the boy, and Lexian had been a boy then. He even had a different name. But Adam understood about changing ones name when it no longer fit you he had, had thousands of names in his life...not all of them polite either. It had been in the summer of 2010 when the Dale had been rebuilt (it too had a different name then, Sunnydale) from some natural disaster. Adam had been hiding from head hunters (being Immortal suck so times) and Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, the Boy Scout would look for him every few years.

He had thought hiding in a recently rebuilt small town was a good idea. Opening a bar was the next step, after all Adam had to have he beer. Though he never drank while working a shift at the bar. Afterwards though was a different story. He had been open for less than a week when a group of troublemakers came in...what he hadn't known was that they were vampires until after the dust settled. A California blond and a dark haired man stood in the settling dust.

That had been the first interesting meeting he had with Lexian. Adam had learned that the town he now called home had also once been home to a Hellmouth. It was just his luck to learn that it was not as dormant as everyone who had closed it thought. It was still there just buried under tons of dirt. The fact it that the town had a good size demon population was just icing on a very large cake.

He walked into the library walked past shelves of books that when from floor to ceiling. Past the people sitting at the many tables read books that were not in English or any language less than thousand years old. Some of the books were written in demonic languages. Until he reached his office, walking in he closed the door and started the coffee pot.

In the years that followed after that fateful meeting...well they had never been boring.

He sat down and pours a cup after the pot stopped brewing, sipping it. Adam Pierson, once known as Methos, once known as Death, wondered what interesting things were coming next.

Lexian the Warlord of the Dale stood at the top of the wall that surrounded the Dale; he looked out over his...well for lack of a better word kingdom. He had never wanted this...responsibility he had just wanted to keep his friends, his home safe...

'God was I really that innocent?' wondered the Warlord. He should have known he would never escape from this place although he had tried more than once. The Dale...or maybe it was the Hellmouth that always called him back. He would never really know.

Lexian knew the Dale wasn't like other Holds...Hellmouth aside. Everyone in this place had run or was hiding from something. Enemies, friends, family...destiny if you could run from it...it was here you could find sanctuary. Lexian didn't know why so many of the Powers That Be's Champions found their way to the Dale but they did. Lexian would some times help train them if they needed it. Some times they just needed a place to heal. Sometimes Champions of the past would come here to retire...as well as a few gods, and Ascended beings. In short the Dale was a safe haven for the worlds most power and deserving beings, as well a few demons.

This was why he didn't want an alliance with an outside Hold. Not that the Dale was the only Hold that Lexian controlled but the others were ran by his vassals...people he trust to run those Holds the way he would. And the fact that it was the City of Angels Hold was what cause Lexian worry. He had heard that the Warlord of that Hold was ruthless and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Someone like that could not be allowed to find out the secrets of the Dale.

But Lexian knew that this was a small Hold and a temptation to other Warlords that had heard the rumors about the Dale. Allies were a good thing if you could trust them...his vassals were trusted but those Holds were some ways a way. Did would take time for any of them to get to the Dale if it was attacked. Not that Lexian was worried he had the best warriors in the world at his Hold at any given time of the year. Not he was worried that if he did accept this effort for an alliance what they would lose...and they would lose some thing.

"I miss the days where all I had to worry about was the Apocalypse," he said to himself.

City of Angels Stronghold

Lindsey held the paper in his hand; it was the reply from the Dale. They would consider an alliance, the Warlord of the Dale would meet with them. Lindsey sighed thankfully. They really did need this alliance Angelus didn't realize how much work Lindsey did to keep his Empire running. They needed so many things, he only hoped they would have something the Dale wanted return.

"Well," asked Angelus as he sat on a couch drinking from a wine glass a dark red liquid.

"They have agreed."

"And you were worried.'

"It's not that simple. They have agreed to talk that's all."

"So we go talk...then take over."

A sigh.

"Be serious, they said we can come but only five of us can go."

"Really? Mmmm...you, me, Spike and..."

"Connor and Dawn."

"What? No! It will be to dangerous."

Lindsey frowned at Angelus. Sometimes he was way to over protective and always at the wrong times.

"The Dale is a demon and human Hold...it would be good if there were some humans in our party. Just have vampires represent us would not work out well...don't you think?" Lindsey asked him. It was Angelus's turn to frown.

"Your right."

"They also send a copy of there laws..."

"Oh, what are they?"

"They seem simple enough...Do not kill, " Lindsey frowned as he read the papers.

"What?" Angelus asked seeing the confused frown on his mate's face.

"It says here...unless sub law one or two applies but doesn't say what the sub laws are.  
The next is...Do not steal...but it to as a sub law that's not here...Do not worship false idols...oh, you've got to be kidding...it says here...for to many reasons to name. " Lindsey looked up at Angel " This has to be a joke."

"Keep reading." Angelus told him. Something about those laws were familiar...

"Magic may only be used for healing or to stop an Apocalypse...Angel!" Lindsey said as Angelus grabbed they papers out of his hands. Angelus began to read them...memories from a long lost night of researching came to him...

A library...old books... young children...boredom...and then a game...

"If you had your own kingdom what laws would you have?" Asked a boy.

"Is there magic?" asked the redhead girl.

"Are their demons still?" asked the blond girl.

"Is there still pizza?" asked the other boy.

That had been a fun game...they had even wrote down the laws they came up with...laws that were the same as the Dale's, the same laws that the City of Angels had.  
Angelus shook his head and looked at his mate.

"No they are real."

"But..."

"I know... they are for the most part the same as our own. I think or at least hope I know who created those laws... the meeting with the Dale should be interesting." Said Angelus as he put down the papers.

"Make sure to make Spike, Connor and Dawn learn them as well," he told Lindsey as he retook his seat and pick up his glass. " We do want this alliance to go well."

Lindsey wondered what Angelus knew that he didn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Dale 3

Smaltroplis StrongHold

If anyone had ever asked Lex Luthor while sitting in his office in his castle in Smallville, what he would be doing two hundred years from 2006 he would have said he'd be dead. But fate had, had other plans for him. The first hundred years or so he had played archvillian to the Alien, to Superman. And kept in touch with the only family he had ever or would ever claim. It surprised him to learn that his favorite cousin would be as long lived as himself...without being effected by Kryptonite. He had been happy to learn that he would be alone with just Superman for company.

It had been shortly after the Mini-Ice Age that a plague hit in 2100, killing a lot of the surviving Meta-humans and people with the X-gene. Superman lived on.

In 21001 humans and demons and others began to form StrongHolds. It was the same year his cousin Lexian came to see him. Lexian showed him what he needed to build a strong Hold because Lexian had built SunnyDale on to a Hold long ago. Lexian had asked only one thing of his cousin Lex. Too became a vassal to Lexian, an ally and the Dale would return the favor. But it was because Lexian had helped form a lasting peace between Superman and Luthor...was why Lex agreed. Lexian gave Lex Luthor back his best friend.

Lex Luthor looked up from the reports on his desk as a young looking dark haired, green-eyed man walked in.

"Lex, the Pony Riders just came with a message." Said Clark Kent who was once Superman and now Lex's co-ruler. The revived Pony Express was just one of the ways to send messages, one of the most reliable ones anyway.

"Well, what does it say?"

Clark opened the message. " It's from the Dale! Lexian sends his greeting to us...listen to this! An alliance with City of Angels is being considered...that's odd aren't they controlled by the Aurelius? Anyway trade talks will begin in a few days form now. Will be sends notices to my other vassals...Be ready. Lex he underlined that three times?" Clark said questioningly.

Lex sighed sometimes he wished Lexian would speak plainly.

"It means that City of Angels may attack the Dale if the talks don't go in their favor."

"Lex the secrets of the Dale..."

"Our not our problem just yet. Lex will send the sign if things go bad. We just do as he says and be ready."

Clark frowned but knew Lexian was right. All they could do was wait.

The same message was also send too...

The Cascade Hold

The Stargate Hold

The Kaiba Hold

The St.Louis Hold

The Vancouver Hold

And to the other smaller Holes the Dale was allied with. Lexian was leaving nothing to chance.

A few days later

Harmony paced back and forth in the Great Hall while waiting for delegation from City of Angels Hold. She sighed and looked down at the blood red colored dress that was cut low in the cleavage and high at the leg, black high heel leather bitch-boots completed the look. She had been taught how to power dress by the best.

"You really must calm down," said a soft voice to the side. Harmony looked over at the long red-haired boy that stood leaning on the wall. He was dressed in a light red almost pink school uniform. It should had clashed with his hair but for some reason didn't.

"That's easy for you to say, Kurama. You've never dealt will the Aurelius before." Harmony snapped at him.

The fox-demon sighed.

"Harm, it will be okay."

Now Harmony sighed. "I hope so, we need this...in spite of Lexian's doubts." Kurama nodded. Harmony walked over to a window and stood in a patch of light. The windows were a hold over from Wolfram&Hart. Harmony had left that job so long ago but she didn't leave empty handed. She had come to know many of that law firms secrets.

Alarm bells sounded...

'There here...' thought Harmony.

The black horse drawn carriage stopped at the massive steel gates to the walls that surround the Dale, which had the words 'Abandon all that you know, ye who enter here' in Latin on them.

"Well that encouraging," one of the occupants muttered.

"Shut up, Spike." Four other people told him.

Harmony and Kurama watched as the five heavily black robed figures walled into the Great Hall.

'Showtime.' She thought.

"Welcome to the Dale." She said with a quite authority. She sensed three vampires and two humans made up this party.

"Please as a show of good faith remove your robes."

One of the vampires began to laugh softly.

"Your still trying to get me out of my clothes." Said a familiar accent, then he dropped the hood of the sun-proof robe. His different colored and styled hair that could not hide who it was from Harmony.

"Blondie Bear!" She squealed in a way that made Kurama raise an eyebrow. In all the time he had known the Mistress of the Vampires, he had never heard her squeal. Then what happened next shocked him Harmony then ran to the other vampire and hugged him. Harmony rarely showed affection like that except for close friends or family.

Spike hugged her back he had been shocked to see her, " Thought you were dust, pet." He whispered in her ear. Harmony just smiled shyly at him as she pulled away. Seeing that the others had lowered their hoods as well.

"Angel," Harmony started.

"Actually I prefer Angelus, " said the dark vampire. Harmony frowned as she asked, " You still have the soul right?"

"If I didn't you'd would be dust right now." He told her but saw the narrowing eyed look the kid in the pink uniform was giving him.

"I thought we were meeting the Warlord?" asked the third vampire. Which Harmony thought she knew just couldn't place him.

"You will he's going to meet us for dinner." She said as she motioned to the boy.

"This is Kurama the Second Captain of the Demon Guard. He will show you to your rooms so you can freshen up. Then he will escort you to the Banquet Hall for dinner." Then she looked over to the human woman stand behind them.

"Lexian will be happy to see you," said Harmony before she started to give orders to some servants to take the party's luggage to their rooms.

The other of said party looked at Dawn who just shrugged confused.

They followed Kurama though the Palace and it was one.

"Have you known Harmony long, boy. " asked Angelus in an almost mocking tone. He wonders why a teenage was given such a high command even if he was a demon. Lindsey glared at his mate wishing that sometimes Angelus wasn't allowed to speak. The boy stopped to look at them blandly.

"I'm almost more than thousand years old, please do not address me as...boy. My name is Kurama...Yoko Kurama if you must have a title."

Spike got an awed look on his face. "Cor, you were a legend I was a fledge."

If vampires could blush for embarrassment Angelus would have and tried to apologizes to Kurama who just smirked at him.

"Just try not to do it again. As a vampire you should know looking can be deceiving." He told the vampire. They continued to walk for away then Kurama stopped in front of a set of dark wooden doors.

" We're here," he said as he opened them and walked into the room followed by the others. " It's a suite with three bedrooms, a full bath and a living area. We hope you will enjoy it. The servant should have gotten the house elves to bring your luggage here. If you need any thing just call for Twiddle he his the house elf for his room."

Kurama watched as they looked around the rooms.

"I will return to escort you to dinner in and hour or so, please do make yourselves comfortable." He said.

As he left the room Kurama heard one of them exclaim "Hey, Dad they got a wet bar in here!" 


	4. Chapter 4

The Dale 4

Author's notes: short part today.  
Disclaimer: Mirage of Blaze is owned by Mizuna Kuwabara.

As soon as Kurama had left Lindsey grabbed Angelus by the throat and slammed him into the closed door.

"Just what are you playing at?" Lindsey hissed at his mate. Angelus smirked, " If they think I'm a bit arrogant and foolish they will let down their guard. We will get to see..."

"You, bastard! Don't you think you should have told us about your plan." Asked Lindsey, they had used a plan similar to that before. Angelus shook his head.

"Your reactions had to be real."

Lindsey let Angelus go then said, "Connor, stay away from the bar."

"But Stepmom..."came the whine and then a female giggle. He sighed. Even though Connor and Dawn were almost more than two hundred years old. They still acted like the teenagers they looked like.

'After two hundred years that nickname has gotten old.' Thought Lindsey.

"You know something, Angel. I think you should share."

Angelus just continued to smirk, "And spoil the surprise, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well?" asked the Warlord of the Dale.

"You were right." Said the Second Captain of the Demon Guard.

"Tell me."

"Angelus acted arrogantly, one of his party looked like he was going to kill him."

"He could be trying to trick us. No Warlord makes that kind of mistake this soon in the game without a plan." Said the Head Archivist.

"You overestimate him." The Warlord said with a snort.

"And you are letting the past color your judgment." Said the Mistress of the Vampires.

The Warlord glared at her then asked, "Are all of my Lieutenants here?"

"Yes, all but Lord Kagetora and Naoe, they're still working out their problems." Replied Kurama with a sigh.

"Those two are such drama queens, you would think after eight hundred years they could get it right." Lexian muttered.

"We can do without them. When they return they will be brought up to date." Said Adam.

"Lexian just what is this dinner suppose to prove? Three of them are vampires. They don't eat." Asked Harmony slightly confused.

"Nothing really, I just think better while I'm eating."

The other two just groaned at that.

An hour later

Kurama lead the party from the City of Angels into the Banquet Hall. A long wooden table sat filled with food. Two wooden benches sat on either said of the table. But at one end of the table there sat a throne made of some dark colored wood. A fire burned in a big fireplace of to the side. Many people already sat at the table talking but not eating yet.

Harmony sat at the end of one of the benches she smiled brightly when she saw them.  
She motioned for them to sit across from her.

"So, tell me how do you like the rooms, was everything ok?"

"Don't know about the others, pet but I loved mine. Really like the bed, silk sheets and real furs decant it is." Spike said leering at her. Harmony laugh.

"Lexian believes in comfort."

"What's with the wet bar though?" asked the blond next to Angelus.

"Oh, that...well that was a joke. Although most don't get it."

The teenage boy that looked a lot like Angel smiled.

"Are you going to charge us if we use it?" he asked. Harmony just laughed and shook her head.

Suddenly doors at the end of the room flew open, A man with long dark hair pulled into a pony tail at his neck, dressed in black leather vest, pants and boots. Walked into the room, the other conversations stopped and everyone looked at him.

Angelus's mouth dropped open in shock, out of every one, that was not who he expected to come through the door.

Spike smirked, but wasn't too surprised...Scooby's always surprised you, he had never heard that this person had died, just disappeared.

Lindsey and Connor wonder why the other two were acting weird.

Dawn just shrieked out, "XANDER!"

As the Warlord of the Dale smirked at them, he took his sit on the throne. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Dale 5

Author's notes:  
Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz or White Hunters is owned by Takhito Koyasu & Project Wiez The Muppets by Jim Henson.

"Deadboy, why aren't you dust yet?" Lexian said as the servants placed goblets in front of the vampires. They were filled with a dark red liquid.

Lexian had enjoyed the look of shock on Angelus's face. It had so been worth the two hundred year wait.

'Xander Harris...Xander Freaking Harris was the Warlord of the most coveted Hold in the country,' Angelus thought unfairly. He pick up his goblet, a familiar scent rose from it then he took a sip.

" This is human!" He exclaimed.

Harmony gave Angelus a look he hadn't seen in a long time...or it least seen it done so well...she gave him the 'duh' look.

"You are guests." She said. "Do you think we would serve you animal blood, I would so tell Lexian off. Vampires have to have human blood. Sure the old vamps don't need as much as the younger ones. But all babies have to have good food in order to grow up strong."

"Harmony, what have I told you?" Lexian asked her, Harmony looked a little embarrassed.

"That conversation about blood is not for the dinner table it makes some people uncomfortable."

"We thought you were dead!" Dawn could no longer hold back.

Lexian frowned, " Xander Harris is dead. He died in Rome. Killed by an ungrateful Slayer." He told her coldly.

"Xander," whispered Dawn.

"Lexian! I'm Lexian and have been since then." He said harshly.

"Whelp! You know the Bit, don't mean nothing by that. You were her Xander then and that's how she still thinks off you, no matter what." Spike said as the two stared each other down. Lexian knew Spike was right but the memories of that time still hurt.

"Shall we begin the talks now?" Angelus asked in order to break the tension that seem to grow between the two. Lexian shook his head.

" No this is an informal dinner, a get to know you thing," he said " Not all of my Lords are here yet."

"Lords?" asked Lindsey, to which Lexian nodded.

" My Lords are the representatives of the Allied Council."

Connor looked slightly confused and asked what that was. But the Warlord frowned at him. Dawn spoke up then " You remember my husband Connor."

"Barely as I recall I wasn't invited to the wedding."

Spike snorted, " You and a lot of others." As he glared at Connor who in turn looked at him blankly, this was an old fight.

"Spike!" Dawn hissed.

"But to answer, the Allied Council is made up of representatives of all the Holds the Dale is allied with, your not just making an Alliance with the Dale but also everyone we are allied with too." Lexian said.

"So all the Lords stay here?" asked Dawn.

"Yes and no, you see the Lords are chosen by their own Holds and stay here for a six month term, after that time is up a new Lord is chosen and sent here the other goes home."

"How many are there?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"At the moment there five Lords here, we usually host up to thirty."

"Will all of them be here?" asked Angelus.

"No, there are only five I really need votes from. But you'll find out about that tomorrow.  
The talks will be held at ten o'clock. But enough about that time to introduce you to everyone here." Lexian said as he tapped the table with his goblet getting the attention of the other people in to room.

"As you know," he said addressing the others " the Dale is talking about an alliance with the City of Angels. We seemed to be graced the presents of their elite. Angelus, Master of the Order of Aurelius and Warlord of the City of Angels." He told them as Angelus raises his goblet in salute. Whispers began.

"His mate and Co-Ruler, Lindsey MacDonald." It didn't surprise Angelus that Lexian knew who and what Lindsey was to him. The boy had always been smarter than he showed. Lindsey repeated Angelus's gesture.

"William the Bloody, or Spike as he became known he is the Slayer of Slayers." That introduction whispers ran down the table.

"Connor, Son of Angelus, the Destroyer." More whispers came at that name.

"Dawn of the Summers Light."

After that few of the people sit introduced themselves to the new players in this game.

Lexian just sat back and watched.

Lindsey sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the living area of there rooms.

"I'm glad that's over." He said. Dawn smiled and sat down next to him.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Right, I can tell this will go well. He didn't stop glaring at Angelus the whole time after he made the introductions."

" Xander always glared at Angel."

"Personally, I'm surprised to see 'him' in charge." Said Angelus as he sat down on the other side of hi mate. Spike made a rude sound as he leaned against a wall.

"I'm not. You always did underestimated the boy. When you got him away from those bints he wasn't that bad to be around."

" How would you know I don't think he liked you much better. He had a dislike a vampires when I knew him." Said Angelus.

"Lived with the boy for a while, should know shouldn't I."

Angelus glared at him, " Didn't know that."

"Like I tell you everything, course it's not like you ever asked how I lived in SunnyDale."

"Well, anyone who would refer to Dad as Deadboy is either really brave or really stupid." Connor said as he sat in an armchair.

"It was probably a bit of both, been calling the Poof that since before you or the Bit existed. Boy always did have a flare for insults." Spike told him.

" So what happens now?" asked Dawn.

"I have a plan...I think," said Angelus.

"And those always work out so well, remember the last time you said that? We had thousands of hamsters invade the Hold, I still think they were slightly demonic." Spike said sarcastically.

Lexian walked into a room followed by Harmony, Adam, and Kurama. Sitting at round the room carelessly were the five representatives of the Allied Council that would be sitting in on the talks with the City of Angels Hold.

A long dark haired, dark sloe-eyed beauty sat in a chair dressed in the most expensive clothes money could still buy. Lana Lang-Kent-Luthor was the shared wife of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent. It wasn't a relationship most could understand but it worked for them. Both Lex and Clark had noticed Lana wasn't ageing back in Smallville but either wanted to wonder why that was too hard. When Lana appeared in the Smaltropis Hold in 2103 they were mistrustful of her. After all it was partly because of her they had stopped being friends in the first place. Soon though old feelings resurfaced. But none of them wanted a repeat of before so this time they talked about it. Then Lana brought up Lex's feelings for Clark, and Clark's for Lex. Needless to say everything worked out happily but with a lot of work from all of them.

A man with inky dark hair, brown eyes that could turn blue when his emotions ran high, sat a way from the others in the room on a small sofa. At his feet sat a white haired man with an eye patch, the other eye was a feral yellow color. Ken Hidaka the man known as the Siberian Tiger was from the WeissSchwarz Hold. With him was Fafarello, who was...Ken's pet, bodyguard...lover. No one was sure but where ever Ken went Farfarello followed. Ken was the only one who could control him, Farfarello was well...insane was putting it mildly. It was rumored that the WeissSchwarz Hold was created and controlled by a group of assassin's that were experimented on by secret government groups of the late twentieth centaury.

The icy-looking blond with silver-gray eyes sprawled in his chair elegantly was Draco Malfoy-Potter from the Wizarding World. Wizards are very long lived if the don't get killed by other wizards or witches or some Prophecy. It was through the Wizarding word that continental travel was possible if you knew who and how to ask.  
Draco was bonded to one of the greatest heroes of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived And Defeated Voldemort.

Another brunet male stood looking out a window he had spiky back hair and bright blue eyes, this was Strife the God of War since Zeus's death when Ares became the King of the Olympian Gods in 2025 and the representative of the Olympian Council.

Then there was Rolf, a muddy brown mutt of a dog who liked to sing and play the piano.  
No one was sure where he had come from but no one was brave enough to make it...err...him leave.

Lexian waited until the others sat down.

"I'm sure you all watched the mirrors. What do you think?" he asked them. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Dale 6

Lexian stood t the window of the tallest tower of the Palace. Looking out over the lands of the Dale he could even see the main gate, which once stood the many times ran over Welcome To Sunnydale sign. Then came the Wild Lands, where the shape shifters liked to roam on the nights of a full moon. Where there had once been cemeteries there were now parks and play lands for the town's children human and demon. The town was next the good side of town was still just a block from the bad side. Or in this case the human and Demon sides. Lexian was please that for the most part the town was a safe place to live. Business were the next thing a coffee shop, a magic shop, a beauty shop, a dojo, and a few others. There was one school set off to the side past the business section.

Then as the centerpiece was the Palace, it stood over the Hellmouth. Lexian had made sure the Hellmouth would always be guarded this way. He had been in charge of Sunnydale's rebuilding all those years ago.

He watched as the first rays of light broke over the land, watching the sunrise was one of the few traditions he had kept from the old days. Watching it rise had always given him hope when he had survived the lasted demon of the week. Later it meant he had found another young Slayer who had not survived to see the sunrise with him.

He sighed as he felt to female arms wrap around his waist.

"Have you slept at all?"

Lexian shrugged at the question.

"Will you be able to handle this? Them being here I mean?"

"I'll have to, won't I?"

"Xan..."

"Don't Harm. I know what I have to do. I can't afford to make the same mistakes again. Just because I knew them once, doesn't mean I can trust them. I did that once and you know how that almost turned out. We came close to losing everything."

Now it was Harmony's turn to sigh as she laid her forehead on his back.  
She knew what he was referring too, Lexian once had a Co-Ruler but that ones betrayal of Lexian had almost bought about the destruction of the Dale and was why Lexian ruled alone.

"There is still a few hours before you have to meet with them." She said.

He turned still in the circle of her arms and asked, " And what do you suppose we do with the time?"

"Oh," She said in a soft seductive tone, " I'm sure I can think of something..." Then she raise up and kissed him gently.

Twiddle was usually a happy House Elf who loved his job in the Palace. But theses new guests of his Master...well...he had tried to make them comfortable. But when he appeared the female human had screamed. Scaring him. Then one of the big males had glared at him when he had asked if they needed anything.

But it was the slighter male with the wheat colored hair that made him want to beat his head against the wall repeatedly. He hadn't wanted to do that in decades. But this vampire...his demands were outrageous. He had begun to hate it when he heard...

"Oi, Elf!"

Twiddle sighed and hoped they wouldn't stay long.

Kurama lead Angelus and the others into the room where the negotiations were going to take place. Lexian they saw sat at a long table with his Lords surrounding him. They took sits in front on them. Kurama closed the door behind him as he left.

"Let's begin, shall we." Lexian said quietly.

Five Hours Later...

"No!" said Lexian standing up slamming his fist on the table "Those terms are not acceptable."

"But why Xander?" asked Dawn who got a glare.

"I don't want that many vampires in the Dale."

Angelus frowned then muttered, " So, you haven't changed at all."

Lexian walked away from the table to a near by window.

"It's not that at all. The Dale just can't support that many vampires."

Spike made a disbelieving snort, " Your views about Vampires are well known. Harmony is the only vamp in a position of power and it's obvious how she got that. Sorry pet"  
Harmony glared at Spike from her end of the table. Lexian continued to look out the window.

"You should be careful about assuming anything." Said the woman introduced at the Lord of the Smaltroplis Hold.

"I move that they should be taken on a tour of the Vamp Sector." Said Harmony.

"Yes, that would prove to them what their spies have reported to them." Said Lexian.

Angelus frowned at that. "What makes you think I sent spies among you?"

Lexian turn to him and said blandly, " Cause I would."

" So, tonight I'll take them though the Vamp Sector." Harmony said.

It was agreed.

The tour through the Vamp Sector was not what Angelus or the others accepted. Dawn and Connor stayed in their quarters. Angelus thought it was too dangerous to have them on the tour but had promised to tell them all about it.

Harmony had lead them through the Blood District. Telling them about the Humans that donated blood willingly to feed the vampire population. Showed them the clubs that only vampires were allowed in and the mock hunting grounds.

What surprised Angelus and Spike was the respect Harmony was given. It wasn't until one of the vamps they were speaking with referred to Harmony as the Mistress of the Vampires that they realized her place here and saw she was not a minion time had made her into a Master Vampire and not the ditzy they remembered.

Dawn answered the knock at the door after sharing a look with her husband. She saw the red-haired boy.

"Kurama, right?" she asked.

The boy smiled, " Yes, miss, Warlord Lexian has requested that you and your mate have dinner with him. Since the others are on tour of the Vamp Sector. He thought you would be bored here in your rooms.'

Dawn shared another look with Connor then nodded.

"Yes, accept." 


End file.
